Ce qu'il ne faut pas dire : Patachou
by Patachou12
Summary: petits drabbles écrit par Rineca ( Pauline et Rineca ) et moi sur différents pairing, perso ou autre à partir de photos ou de pairing donné par l'autre.
1. Chapter 1 - Le ciel nous parle

Salut tout le monde ! Alors moi c'est Patachou et ça doit être la première fois que je poste avec ce compte. Aujourd'hui je vous présente ce qu'on pourrait appeler un drabble ou un mini OS issu d'un paris complètement dingue avec Rineca (Pauline et Rineca). On postera ici tous les dribbles/ mini OS issu de ce paris en précisant l'auteur. Aujourd'hui c'est moi avec un petit Shaguin tout mignon. Je vous laisse le lire et vous retrouve plus bas !

PS : Shachi et Penguin ne nous appartiennent pas ( on aimerait bien nous ! nos petit chouchou !) et nous les laissons à leur propriétaire (on dirait que je parle de chien là ...)

* * *

Le ciel était clair, dégagé avec peu de nuages et le soleil brillait. Deux hommes côtes à côtes contemplaient ensemble le ciel, assis sur un banc, au milieu de la foule. Chacun observait les formes blanche passer et se demandait ce qu'elles représentaient. En observant un des nuages qui passaient par là, Shachi vit un nom, celui de son camarade qu'il aimait secrètement. A coté de lui, ce camarade observait lui aussi le même nuage. Il y voyait aussi un signe de son voisin, qu'il aimait. Doucement, ils se rapprochèrent, et au bout d'un moment alors qu'ils murmuraient les noms respectifs de ceux qu'ils aiment, leurs souffles se mélangèrent. A la tombé de la nuit on pouvait toujours les voir, ces deux membres des Hearts pirates, main dans la main, doigts entremêlés, contempler les étoiles.

* * *

Voilà j'espère qu'il vous a plu ce petit drabbles sur les Hearts Pirates ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer (oui ce mot existe XD)... pour tout et rien : ça peut être pour dire une connerie, vos impressions, nous faire remarquer une éventuelle faute à corriger, ou pour nous donner des conseils, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un petit mot !

Voilà Zubi à tous

Patachou


	2. Chapter 2 - retrouvailles

Salut tout le monde ! J'étais absente pendant un long moment (comme d'hab mais bon ) et comme j'ai envie d'avancer, je vais je pense publier tout les gages en même temps je pense parceque sinon ils vont pourrir sur l'ordinateur et ce n'est pas une bonne chose... je vais d'abord publier tout mes gages et ensuite ceux de Rin.

je vous laisse lire ! bonne lecture :-)

* * *

Shanks était parti depuis maintenant quelques temps de Fushia. Ayant eu vent de la terreur que son vieux compagnon Baggy infligeait sur une petite île – dont il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir du nom - il décida de s'y rendre. Il avait donc demandé à son second de mettre cap sur celle-ci et était heureux de pouvoir revoir son vieil ami après tout ce temps.

Lorsque quelques jours plus tard, Morge accompagné de Richie vint en panique annoncer qu'un Yonko se dirigeait vers leur île, Baggy paniqua – Bah oui, il avait beau dire il ne faisait pas le poids. Il prit des jumelles et fut mécontent de voir que l'Empereur en question était ce prétentieux de Shanks.

« Alors p'tit clown, tu ne viens pas accueillir ton vieil ami ?

Les membres de l'équipage du pirate roux se mirent à rire et tous les compagnons de Baggy restèrent consternés. Cette voix dégoutait encore Baggy. Après tant d'années, il n'avait toujours pas digéré le 'mauvais' coup que Shanks lui avait fait.

Aller ! Fais pas ton timide !

Il prit son ami par les épaules. Baggy ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il lui manquait son fameux chapeau de paille ainsi que son bras.

Qu'est-il arrivé à ton bras ? fit-il en continuant de faire la moue. Et ton chapeau ?

J'ai parié sur une génération future. Et toi ? Il paraît que tu fais la terreur des habitants de cette petite île ! Raconte-moi ça en mangeant, je meurs de faim ! »

Ils étaient arrivés devant une petite brasserie - vide- et s'étaient installés au comptoir. Baggy demanda à un de ses hommes de les servir. Une fois son ventre plein, Shanks ne put s'empêcher de faire le gosse en suppliant Baggy de voir ses nouveaux pouvoirs – qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Baggy le laissa jouer avec son bras avant d'avoir une idée pour rendre la pareille à ce rouquin qui avait ruiné sa vie. Content de son plan machiavélique – qui ne l'était pas tant que ça- il prit une feuille jaune contenant du poison qu'il voulait éclater à la figure de l'autre abruti. Cependant en faisant l'enfant, Shanks inspirait une profonde pitié à Baggy, qui renonça finalement à son plan.

Content d'avoir revu son camarade, Shanks et son équipage partirent deux-trois jours plus tard.

* * *

Je l'adore celui là il est trop mignon ! (je ne me jettes pas des fleurs du tout)

Je suis ouverte à toutes remarques, conneries... ou même pour nous dire des fautes !

à tout de suite !

Patachou


	3. Chapter 3- arrivée mouvementée

Voilà mon 4ème gage ! je vous retrouve en bas !

* * *

Penguin devait retrouver l'homme casqué depuis un moment, depuis Shabaondy en fait. Où, en plus des événement connus mondialement, de nombreuses choses s'étaient passés et notamment entre les deux hommes. Killer arrivait dans maintenant trois jours et Penguin attendait la rencontre impatiemment et avec anxiété.

Le jour tant attendu arriva, ils avaient décidés par Den Den Mushi de se retrouver sur cette petite île, près du port. En milieu d'après midi, trois coups retentirent sur la coque du sous marin et Penguin se précipita dehors, non sans avoir vérifié maintes fois qu'il était bien habillé et bien coiffé.

Shachi était descendu du sous marin et visitait la ville. Il pensait à Penguin qui devant rencontrer Killer et son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit l'heure. Son regard descendit lentement vers le sol et il vit un chien, petit et mignon, qu'il voulut caresser. Manque de bol -comme tout le temps - celui-ci s'avérait être un vrai fauve et il dût prendre ses jambes à son cou.

C'est ainsi que Shachi se retrouva dans les bras de Penguin accroché comme un enfant devant un Killer hébété.

* * *

Peut-être moins bien réussi... dites ce que vous en pensez le petit bouton à droite est là pour ça !


	4. Chapter 4- La lettre

Et le 5ème un petit Usopp/ Luffy léger. Ce n'est pas un couple que j'apprécie habituellement mais j'étais obligé (non pas vraiment) et en plus j'avais l'inspi !

* * *

Usopp était dans son atelier - qu'il partageait avec Franky- assis en face du bureau qu'ils avaient aménagés il réfléchissait, le crayon dans la bouche. Luffy arriva : « Tu écris encore à Kaya ? »

Le sniper ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Il avait déjà refait des centaines de fois cette lettre et rien ne lui convenait. Rien ne convenait à cet homme. Lui, Usopp, qui avait toujours été un beau parleur. « Je peux t'aider ? »

Luffy arborait un énorme sourire. Il voulait vraiment aider son ami. Mais il ne connaissait rien à l'amour. Il savait juste - car il avait demandé à Zoro- que le cœur battait très fort lorsqu'on aimait quelqu'un. Comme maintenant. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Usopp pour l'encourager. Un frisson parcourut le corps de ce dernier et sans réfléchir il posa sa main sur celle de son ami avant de reprendre l'écriture de la lettre qu'il devait écrire -il ne savait d'ailleurs plus pourquoi- à Kaya.

* * *

J'espère que celui-là vous a également plu ! si il y a des fautes dites le je corrigerai !

bis Patachou


	5. Chapter 5 - Adieux

6ème ! encore un couple que je me mets à apprécier. En faite j'adore Aokiji !

* * *

Peu après la confrontation opposant Aokiji et Sakazuki à Punk Hazard. Aokiji, alors qu'il débarrassait ses affaires pour disparaître, fut interrompu par le troisième amiral qui venait d'apprendre la nouvelle. Celui-ci était apparemment bouleversé par la tournure qu'avait pris les évènements. Il était visiblement triste de voir son compagnon partir. On pouvait penser que c'était parce qu'Aokiji était le plus cool d'eux trois mais c'était tout autre chose. Un silence pesant s'installa. Lorsque fut le moment de partir, Aokiji s'approcha lentement de son ami et lui fit lever les yeux vers lui. Il plongea son regard dans le sien avant de l'embrasser. Un baiser d'adieu avant de partir sans se retourner.

* * *

Il est bien aussi je trouve un peu romantique et mélodramatique ... toujours pareil ! le bouton review est là pour tout commentaire ... ème si l'envie vous prend de déconner !

Patachou


	6. Chapter 6 - enfermés

le dernier es plutôt drôle ! prenez plaisir à le lire !

* * *

Mais comment s'étaient -ils tous retrouvés dans ce pétrin. Law se demandait depuis maintenant... il regarda sa montre … quatre heures comment il avait fait pour se retrouver coincé dans la cabine de contrôle avec trois de ses compagnons dont deux qui n'avaient absolument rien à faire là. La seule chose qu'ils avaient réussi à eux quatre, c'était de remonter à la surface. Chose qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû faire, car il semblait à présent qu'ils étaient en plein QG de la marine. En pleine nuit. Heureusement que les marines en surveillance devaient dormir – du moins c'est ce qu'il supposait avant d'entendre une sirène retentir.

Jean Bart et les autres membres de l'équipage éclatèrent de rire derrière l'escargotvidéophone qui filmait la cabine de contrôle. En effet ils y voyaient un Bepo SUUUUPER concentré – petites danse à la Franky derrière l'écran-, un Trafalgar Law très énervé mais incapable de faire quoi que soit vu que la plupart des matériaux utilisés dans cette salle contiennent du granit marin – afin d'empêcher d'autres éventuels possesseur de FDD d'y rentrer- , un Penguin pas matheux essayer de comprendre l'algèbre et enfin Shachi qui ne se souciait pour rien au monde de ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer et jouait avec ce qu'il semblait être un préservatif... heu … rose ?

Jean Bart savait que lorsque la supercherie serait découverte, il ne resterait pas cher de leurs peau, mais en attendant, ses camarades avait eu une super idée de les enfermer tous les quatre pour l'anniversaire du capitaine. Il rigolait bien. Mais surtout, il savait que quand le capitaine aurait compris que la sirène qu'il entendait était celle d'un jouet de farce et attrape et que tout ça prendrait fin, tous les Hearts Pirates se souviendront longtemps de cette journée.

* * *

j'espère qu'il vous a fait rire. Il n'a pas du tout été écrit pour l'Anniv' de Law mais c'était drôle dans le mini-drabble.

Je vais essayer de revenir bientôt

Zubi

Patachou


	7. Chapter 7- Quand il neige

Kon-ba-wa ! (à la manière Juzo)

Alors tout le monde nous revoici ici avec un drabble sur cette magnifique image en haut à gauche. C'est bien évidemment la suite des autres quoique en fait ils sont tous indépendants. Alors celui-ci, c'est moi qui l'ai écrit, Patachou, mais je poste celui de Rineca tout de suite après promis ! c'est pour me faire pardonner de ne pas être régulière ! C'est un ShaGuin, un de nos (voir notre) pairing préférés de OP. Enfin bref je vous laisse lire !

* * *

Penguin aimait regarder la neige. Il trouvait cela beau, comme un nuage blanc qui se déposait sur le sol jusqu'à devenir épais et doux. Il aimait voir les flocons tomber dans la mer et disparaître et augmenter peu à peu le niveau de celle ci. Il pouvait rester des heures à les regarder tomber, alors quand il neigeait, comme aujourd'hui, il se confectionnait un abri loin des autres pour échapper (non seulement à son capitaine mais ) au bruit ambiant et regarder ce doux coton blanc tomber, seul, sur le pont supérieur.

Shachi n'avait pas aperçu son camarade de la journée, cela ne l'étonnait pas ils étaient près d'une ile hivernal. Ce qui veut dire qu'il neigeait. Il savait bien que son ami aimait observer ce nuage se déposer et s'évanouir dans la mer. Alors, il demanda à Bart de préparer deux cafés et pris une couverture avant de rejoindre son cher et tendre ami, amoureux de la nature et se dirigea vers « leur cachette ». Il arriva et déposa la couverture sur le dos de Penguin avant de lui donner son café et de s'installer contre lui pour qu'il ait plus chaud, la tête sur son épaule.

C'était presque comme d'habitude, sauf une phrase qui résonnait entre les deux amis et qui pourtant n'avait jamais été prononcé. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin pour se comprendre, une phrase qui rendais le moment encore plus magique qu'il ne l'était déjà :

 _« Je t'aime »_

* * *

Rineca : C'est trop mignon !

Voilà j'espère qu'il vous a plus à tous ! Une nouvelle fois, un petit bouton en bas à gauche (qui est à droite en fait mais c'est pas grave ) vous attend, n'hésitez pas a l'utiliser pour :

\- nous signaler une faute

\- nous donner des critiques (constructives s'il vous plait pour nous améliorer)

\- juste dire ce qui vous passe par la tête, n'importe quoi : conneries, blagues.

On est ouvertes à tout ! Bye

Patachou


End file.
